Harry Potter and the Return of Merlin
by wolfey141
Summary: After the death of his godfather, Harry is back at the Dursleys. But when a man shows up saying he is Merlin and is Here to help Harry, what will happen.
1. return of merlin

history lesson  
  
It was a brilliant sunset to a gorgous day on privet drive. That is, it was a gorgous day to everyone but one person. that peron was harry potter, who currently resided in the smallesnt bedroom of nuber 4 privet drive. Harry potter was not a normal boy, he didn't go to a normal school. He was a wizard who currently was on summer vacation from Hogwarts school or witchcraft and wizardry.  
Harry Potter at the moment was looking morosely out the window of his bedroom at the sunset wishing that something so beautiful should be outlawed. His green eyes, usually so full of life and laughter, were dim and dull, devoid of and spark at all. His untameable hair was even more messier and greasy sincy he hadnt washed or even left his room since he returned home. Ever since his godfather died, the only link to his dead parents, he had been is a state of depression. He often had bout of anger and cursed everyone he could think of, to his best friends ron weasley and hermione granger, to voldemort the sadistic bastard who killed his parents and currently wanted to kill harry.  
Harry has been on voldemorts hitlist since voldemort lost his body when he tried and failed to kill harry when he was a baby. Ever since that day harry potter has been known as the 'boy-who-lived' by the entire wizarding world. While voldemort became less than a spirit all harry got was a lightening bolt scart on his forehead that told him what volemort was up to.  
After a heavy sigh harry trudged over to his to small bed and climbed in dreading falling asleep because of the nightmares he had. Sitting alone in the dark harry thought, like so many other nights, of the night his godfather died. 'it was all my fault, if i hadn't believed that damn image voledmort put in my head sirius would still be alive'. Harry closed his eyes and willed the tears not to come. He had cried to much for Sirius and wouldn't allow anymore tears to fall. Soon he fell in to a restless sleep that was punctuated every few hours by screams from harry as he was awoken by nightmare after nightmare.  
After only recieving a total of four hours of sleep harry awoke not to another nightmare but to the screech of his aunt petunia. "Boy get your lazy arse out of bed and go make breakfast for vernon and Dudley."  
"Yes aunt petunia," Harry answered in a monotone. He found it was easier to deal with his only living relatives if he kept his voice and his face devoid of all emotion. He trudged down the stairs and started to make breakfast under the beady eyes of his aunt.  
Soon the table was laden with all the breakfast food a person could ever imagine. There were pancakes, sausages, eggs, hashbrowns, toast, and many more items. As harry set down the third pitcher of orange juice the house started to shake as stomping was heard coming down the stairs. Soon Dudley appeared in the kitchen and sat in his two chairs. Dudley was harry's cousin and even after a lengthy diet still managed to be wider than he was tall. Though after he joined his schools boxing team the fat had turned in to muscle. Dudly quickly filled his plate with two of everything in sight and set himself to bulldozer mode and shoveled every thing in to his mouth as quick as possible while simutanously trying to drink a whole pitcher of orange jiuce. To say the scene was disgusting was an understatement. Soon there was a slightly less of a rumbling noise as harry's uncle vernon strolled in to the kitchen smiling at his wife and son and occasionally sending a glare towards harry.  
Harry was used to the animosity brought on by him being a wizard. They despised him and feared him for what he was. For eleven years of his life he had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs as the dursleys tried to beat the magic out of harry by keeping him as down trodden as possible. But that all changed when harry turned eleven and got his letter. He was wisked away to a place of magic and danger, (for him anyways). He learned his true history, how his parents were murdered by voldemort and didn't die in a car crash as the dursleys had always told him. He also made his first frieds, rubeus hagrid. Hagrid was a half- giant that could frieghten the wits out of any stranger, but if you knew him knew he wouldnt hurt a fly. He had come on the fateful night and wisked hagrid away to go to hogwarts.  
Stuck in his revelation harry didnt notice the coffee he was pouring in to his uncle vernons cup. "BOY, watch what your doing you clumsy idiot!" Vernon yelled at harry snapping him outr of his thoughts.  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon" Harry said while retrieving a dish towel to sop up the mess.  
"For that you will recieve no lunch and will only recieve dinner if your able to complete ALL your chores by five." Vernon told him. Harry just nodded blankly and walked to the refrigeorater door to retrieve the list of chores. He quickly scanned down it and noted that there were over twenty things listed. he knew there was no way in hell he would finish all these in time. He slowly trudged out the back door to start on his chores as soon as possible.  
  
At eight oclock at night harry tiredly walked through the door and not even bothering to try for dinner, walked up to his room and planning on going to sleep to soothe his aching muscles but when he opened the door found that the bed he was planning on sleeping in was already occupied by someone. A man sat there on his bed who looked to be only a year older than harry himself. He was in baggy black khaki pants, a 'I'm with stupid' t-shirt, and happy unruly light brown hair. He was over six feet tall with muscles that showed when he turned around to look at harry with deep blue eyes that uncannily reminded harry of professor Dumbledore, the slightly eccentric headmaster of hogwarts.  
Harry slowly edged his hand towards his wand in his pocket to be able to defend himself from this stranger if need be. "ah, harry so good to see you, i have been waiting here for you for awhile," the man said totally ignoring the fact that he might be on the end of several curses if harry should get his wand.  
"Who are you?" Harry asked cautiously, trying to buy time to think over his options.  
The man, sensing his uneasiness, spoke up, " no need to worry harry I'm not a deatheater nor was I sent by the headmaster."  
Harry relaxed a little but kept his hand firmly on his wand. "Then who are you?" He asked yet again.  
"why I am Merlin, Harry." Harry looked at the so called merlin like he had two head.  
"But merlin died thousands of years ago."  
"Actually I didn't, I have been living on avolon with King Aurther and the knights of the round table" merlin said then chuckled as harry seemed too shocked to say anything. ' how could this be merlin hes bout my age, but something about him makes me want to believe him.' Finally harry spoke up, :"why are you here?"  
Merlin laughed as it was the funniest thing in the world " To bring you back to Avolon and train you up to defeat Voldemort of course."  
Harry wasn't sure if he should believe him, but he reminded harry so much of Dumbledore he thought ' why not'. "Ok I will go with you to train but how long will I be gone."  
"Don't worry you wont be gone long only the summer you will return in time to start your sixth year."  
"Ok I will go with you," harry relented.  
"good, then touch this," merlin told him while holding out a white crystal. Harry tentively touched it with his hand and with a flash of white light Harry potter and the mysterious stranger, dubbed 'merlin' were no longer on privet drive. 


	2. first contact

Ginny was worried, not like that was anything knew, she was always worried about her family. But this time she was worried about someone else. Harry Potter had disapeared a week in the the summer and no one had seen him since. When the Dursleys were questioned all the said was that he had disapeared from his room. Ever since his disapearance the Order f the phoenix has been trying to find him. Locating charms don't work, tracking charms lead them to the ocean before turning around and leading to the other side of the country.

The reason Ginny was so worried was that she was head over heels in love with the emerald eyed boy-who-lived. She had a crush on him since before she could even remember and after he had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets she had fallen in love with him. Her only hope that he was alright and the only thing stopping her from a full fledged panic attack was that Snape had reported that The Dark Lord Voldemort was also seraching him out. So that meant the the Dark Lord didn't have him either.

During that week that Harry wasn't missing, they had been writing back and forth and it seemed that he had been opening up to her and welcoming her into his fold of close friends. She didnt want to lose him just after he had accepted her. Ginny siged before slowly rolling off her bed where she had been laying thinking about harry to her feet. She slowly trudged downstairs for dinner. When she entered the kitchen she noticed that the other four occupants of the Burrow were already there. Her Father, Arthur Weasley, was sitting at the head of the table like always, reading the Evening Prophet. She could tell his eyes were barely moving and was putting up a front to make it seem like he was strong for the family.

Molly Weasley was puttering away at the stove putting together enough food to feed every witch and wizard in England. Ginny knew that this was her mothers way of coping with her worry over the one she had dubbed her "seventh son". Ginny then turned towards the last to occupants sitting at the table as she took her seat.

Ron weasley and Hermione Granger were both picking at the food that was on there plates listlessly. They were also worried over what happened to there best friend, there honorary brother. They hadn't even fought since Hermione had arrived at the burrow in the middle of june two in a half months ago. It was a miracle in Ginny's opinion.

Ginny piled food on her plate and slowly began to eat not daring to break the almost non stop silence that seemed to surround the burrow this summer. As she slowly ate the frustration of the past few weeks came back to her and she found herself getting angry at her family. Finny she couldnt take it anymore. "What is wrong with you people? Why are you acting as someone just died? Harry is alright, You-Know-who doesnt have him and you know that Harry won't let himself die unless he takes him out with him!"

Silence once again descended on the burrow this time in shock of the outburst the diminuitive redhead just had. Ginny stood there breathing heavily from her outburst and looking over at her shocked family. After awhile when no one said anything Ginny turned and ran up to her room and flung herself down on to the bed crying. Ten minutes later there was a sft knock on the door, "Ginny can I come in?"

Without waitring for an answer Hermione slowly walked in to the room. Seing Ginny crying on her bed, Hermione softly closed the door and crossed the room to give Ginny a hug to comfort her. "Why, why did he leave us Hermione, why would he leave without so much as a note!" Ginny cried in to Hermiones shirt where she now clung to.

"I don't know Ginny. But whatever his reason, and wherever he is you know that it is a good reason and that he probably had no choice but to do it. it probably will help him live longer in the fight with You-Know-Who also." Hermione answered in a soft voice while rubbing small circles on Ginny's back.

Ginny could only nod as she sat up and dried her eyes. She gave a little smile to hermione to show her thatnks for the talk and helping to calm her. When they were about to head back downstairs for Ginny to apologize to the rest of her family, a brown horned owl flew through the window. Ginny, not recognizing the hand writing, caustiously removed the letter attached to its leg. The owl once its burden was lifted flew out the window, not waiting for a reply.

Ginny carefully opened the letter and looked at the contents before all the blood drained from her face. "Ginny, whats wrong? Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked up in a daze and whispered "It's from Harry."


End file.
